Growing up
by anastasia licon
Summary: After Edward left Bella was turned a year later, but she didn't stay an immature child. She grew up and became one of the world's richest business woman. How will she react when the love of her life comes barreling into her life once more?
1. Thank you

Okay guys here's the beginning of my third story. Honestly this was the first story idea I had when contemplating writing

Okay this story is going to have some sexual scenes and that is not my best area of writing. So please bear with me when I write these.

Also this is going to be an Edward/Bella story. You'll find out about the other guys later.

On with the story

I do not own Twilight of anything that pertains to it. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

><p>It was 7:00 P.M. in New York City, in the middle of the winter. The city held an euphoric of people. Bustling parents hurrying to guy presents for their children. Men in business suits, hurrying to take care of some last minute paper-work. Young couples were strolling hand in hand, looking at each other lovingly. No matter how busy everyone was they couldn't help but stop and gawk at the beauty walking down the street. She had a short sophisticated haircut, it was a very Asymmetrical haircut. Her eyes were black as coal matching her midnight hair. Her body was so perfect that all males, and even some females, couldn't help but stare when she was in their vicinity. She wore a short burgundy dress that flattered her shape, her legs seemed as though they went on forever. Much to the male population in general's disappointment she wore a beige coat that covered her upper half and matched her purse and shoes perfectly.<p>

She held herself as a women every man wanted and every girl wanted to be, but could never have. She held a scowl in her perfectly angular face. It was safest that no man approached her, She was a woman with a mission. She was hungry and had not fed in a week. She was quickly approaching a high-end hotel that most people could only hope to afford a night in. She walked in with not the slightest hint of hesitation or thought of modesty. The staff at the hotel were used to her frequent visits. Usually with a variety of three different extremely handsome men would wait for her in the hotel room. All the staff member stared at her with envy, the male population all wanted to be in that room with her, while the female wished they were the ones with wither of those men. Shew always took the stairs, never the elevator like all of their guests.

Once the woman was inside the stair-well away from the curious eyes of the employees, she ran at her full speed. She was instantly at the door of room 812 where she opened the door without any prior invitation in. On the large white bed wearing a white, fluffy robe laid a an amazingly stunning man. He had perfect halo of soft, blonde, curls that went perfectly with his bright blue eyes. His lips were seductively pouty, his body was one that could only be managed with hard labor. He got all the muscles naturally, not like so many other guys who would take drinks and live in the gym. He was staring at the woman who had just locked the door and was quickly undressing with a mixture of lust and amusement.

"Tough day at work dear?"

"Don't patronize me Austin I need to feed in more ways than others and I don't have time to deal with your _southern hospitality._" She said the last part in a very patronizing manor. She knew how it bugged him when she made fun of the fact that he was a proud southern boy. Austin's only response was a growl, as he pulled the woman that was decked in a beautifully sexy lingerie set of black lace that made his mouth water.

"Why dear did you get this mouth-watering ensemble especially for me?"

instead of bothering with a reply the woman chose to bend her head down and devour the man's lips with her own. They lost count of how long they stayed locked in their own bubble of passion. When the woman started moaning for the man to hurry, Austin quickly pushed her down on the bed and undressed her as rapidly as his hands allowed. He slowly started playing with any visible part of her body. He stared at the most beautiful body his eyes had ever laid on. What made it more beautiful was the amazing creature it belonged to. He could never tell this amazing woman that he had long ago fallen in love with her, a woman that was in his eyes perfect, he knew it would never work out. He wasn't delusional enough to even try and end up hurting them both.

He was brought back from his thoughts by the woman's begs and whimpers for him to hurry, just her begging voice was enough for him to almost loose it, but he held on. He slowly and deliberately pressed into her. She let out a ferocious growl, a complete 180 from the begging girl from before, but he knew it would happened and he was more than glad to relinquish control. She quickly rolled him on to his back and began to do the work herself. Suddenly she began kissing him down his neck as the man tensed beneath her with anticipation of the waiting pleasure to come. He knew it would be in the greatest bliss he could ever imagine. With slow deliberation the woman bit down on the man's neck, as he moaned in pleasure.

She remembered in the begging when he had been to 'masculin' to let the cries of pleasure slip out, but eventually he lost all his will power and let his body control what it was doing instead of his brain.

Meanwhile the woman was greedily sucking down the greatest nectar ever. The taste combined with the sexual experience added to that the fact that it was someone she cared about and it was a complete bliss. She felt both he and herself cry in satisfaction as they clung to each other. For that short moment she felt completely content.

She slowly slid her teeth from the man's neck, slowly so she wouldn't cause him any pain. She gently laid him back down as he succumbed to sleep.

She quickly got up and dressed in perfect ease.

Before leaving she went over to to the man with the angel's face that had so attracted her when first seeing him. She lightly moved his hair from his forehead and bent down to kiss his forehead. With her lips still firmly pressed on his forehead she whispered a small "Thank you Austin"

She grabbed her purse and walked out the room, but not before hearing a groggy "Welcome Bella"

* * *

><p>I really hope you guys enjoyed the begining of my new story<p>

please leave your honest comments, how else am I suppose to learn

Love,

Anastasia


	2. His love

Okay, guys here is chapter 2

Now I have another chapter to write before I get into the real story.

I know My sex scene suck, but hey I'm doing the best I can. If any of you guys have a suggestion on how to make them better, please send me a message, or just comment.

I decided I would extend Bella's family just a bit, I know in the book it never mentions having any other family besides Renee, Charlie, and her grandparents, but it does here.

Okay on with the story!

I do not own Twilight of anything that pertains to it. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

><p>The next morning Bella was one of the first people in the office. She had things to prepare for today's meeting. She was leafing through spreadsheets on her new investments, when she heard a knock at the door. She didn't bother replying for she knew who it was. She also knew that it didn't matter what she said, he would come in any ways. In her human life she had been told she had been born middle age, but she swore this man had been born as a retiree. She heard the door opening, she didn't bother looking up from her work, he would talk, for he knew that her vampire mind could do many things at once.<p>

When she didn't hear his distinct honey suckle voice, that in no way, shape, or form matched his attitude she looked up to meet his frowning face.

"What is it Alexsander?"

She loved the sound of his name on her lips, and she knew that he did as well. She knew that she was the only person alive aloud to call him by his full name, for everyone else simply called him Alex. Her bright red eyes made contact with his large brown eyes, it was almost unfair to call his eyes brown. The color brown was much to plain to describe his eyes, they were so dark it was hard for even her vampire eyes to identify the pupils, they were only accentuated by rows of long lashed.

She knew that once she made contact with his eyes, it was a natural instinct to run her eyes up and down his body. he was very-well built, but not as large as Emmett, there was a natural slight look about him. His lips were full and pouty, something she knew he hated for woman refused to take him seriously because of those lips. His nose was broad, curved that made his Bulgarian ancestry known. His hair, once short, now long straight and black. She remembered the argument she had with him about letting it grow out. He preferred to have his hair short, apparently it looked more business-like, but she preferred his long hair, she knew she would win the argument, but it never hurt to humor him.

"Isabella I don't understand why you won't meet with these new investors they are perfectly willing to invest thousands, maybe even millions of dollars in this company, and all it takes is a meeting with you. Obviously you see the merit-"

The raven-haired beauty put down her spreadsheets, that she had referred back to while Alexsander had started his little speech. She knew where this was going, they had this argument every day, yet neither of them refused to budge. She leaned back into her comfortable black leather seat. She made a hand gesture of the man to be seated. He gave her a long, hard, stared, a warning. He was in no mood for her games.

She chuckled "Relax Alexsander, I'm in no mood to play today. I just fed off Austin last night, you see." She gave him a cheeky smirk.

Alexsander let out a big guff of wind. He swore sometimes it was like dealing with a child. The way she acted with him was like he was the parent, besides the fact that she was twice his age. He obviously knew why she acted like this. He knew how serious she was with everyone besides him, she had to be if she wanted to be on the top. He remembered being a child and watching as she struggled to get to the top, it was a hard thing to do especially being a woman, and in this world. Her voice brought him back to the present.

"Alexsander, what do you know about my human life?" Her voice was slow and careful.

He knew that he was treading on ice here. He thought about his words very carefully before answering.

"I know that you lived in Arizona with your mother for many years. Also a couple in Forks, Washington, with your father?" He ended the statement as a question. He didn't know how much more she wanted from him.

She abruptly stood up and walked to the bookshelf behind him and started running her hand through the spine of her beloved books "Continue"

"Well your mother's name was Rene, she married Phil and they had twin boys. I believe you have them placed in Amsterdam. Then there's Charlie, he remarried a woman names Sue, but they are also desist. I believe you had an aunt by the name of Carrie, who had a girl and son. The woman's name is Sarah and she was just married about a 5 years ago, if I remember correctly you flew out to her wedding. The males name is Robert-"

"I'm not asking about my family, I know full well that you already know everything there is to know about them. Or do you forget that it was I who allowed you to learn about my past?" She interrupted Alexsander in a cold voice, which caused him to flinch slightly.

Even as a child he could never stand when she acted this way. He recalled back to the straight composure that he had been taught, as he straightened and answered in a cold, emotionless voice.

"Then I don't know what you mean?"

"What I mean is, what do you know about my personal life? Not my family." Her voice was as though she was talking about the weather, or what was for dinner.

He felt himself boil in anger inside, she was playing with him. She knew full well that he knew nothing about her past or how she had become a vampire. She knew how it angered him that he didn't know anything. He also knew that there were three vampires out there who did know what had happened, yet she refused to trust him, her most loyal associate, her lover, the man she had practically raised to be perfection.

"You know full well I don't know anything about that." he snapped at her

"Touchy, touchy Alexsander. You must remember to watch that harsh temper, it could get you in trouble one of these days." She replied to him in a sing-song voice. It amazed him how she could switch emotions on him so quickly and erratically. He let out a big sigh trying to calm himself down. He knew that getting angry would get him no where with her. On the contrary she enjoyed it more when he was angry. It was, in her eyes, funner to taunt him that way.

"Isabella, you know I know nothing about what you're implying" he told her in a cold, detached voice

He heard her laugh as she quickly zoomed to sit on his lap. She put her arms around his neck and her legs over the arms rest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at his cold face with the pouty face of a child.

"Now, now Alexsander don't talk to me like that. You know you like me when I act like a child, makes you feel mature and all that." Her voice kept dropping octave by octave as her mouth came closer to my mouth. The smell of freesia and strawberry hit me like a bulldozer.

He slowly lowered my lips to meet hers, the moment they made contact it was as though He was shocked by a thousand eels all over his body. His arms desperately tightened around the angel in his arms, but just as he was about to deepen the kiss, he felt himself kissing air.

He looked up and around looking for her, but was only met with a peel of laughter. He felt cold hands touch his neck right at the nape, were his hair met his skin, it was his most sensitive spot. She was playing with him

Suddenly he felt himself launched into the air, but before he could meet the ground he felt the door at his back.

He was met with the red eyes of a very hungry vampire. His body reacted immediately, without his consent. It knew what it wanted and demanded relief. He knew that at the end of the day he was not going to get the answers he wanted, at least not today.

"I thought you had just fed of Austin last night?" He asked her in a nonchalant voice.

He felt the air leave him as he felt cold lips at his collarbone. She was nibbling at his neck in such an enticing way that his mind was going blank.

"Mmmmmm I did...but you angry, is such a...turn on...makes your blood boil..." her voice was slow and melodic. It was as though he was being hypnotized by her twinkling voice. He didn't struggle much, he knew that Bella enjoyed watching as his cold exterior broke only for her. Enjoyed watching the love blend with the lust and seep through his eyes.

He briefly though what other people would think if they saw the stone-faced Alexsander, that never broke his perfect charade, gasping and moaning in pleasure. He, a man that graduated top of his class, a perfect GPA, and near perfect SAT score was begging fir more from his boss.

He felt as Bella begin to stroke him through his trousers and he felt his mouth leak out a stream of profanities, begging her to hurry.

She looked as him with a devilish glint in her own lust filled eyes, as she unzipped his pants. Suddenly he felt her small, cold, hands wrap around him. The mixture if the friction and her cold hands was enough to send almost any man over the edge, but he knew that he had to hold on.

He felt her hard, cold lips begin to mold themselves around his own mouth. She and everything about her was filling his mind, invaded it like a worm. Her smell, her skin, her lips, her hands, her body, everything about her.

Suddenly her felt her lips begin to move towards his neck, and he was so relieved that he almost sighed. He, however did not do that, he knew that if he did she would leave him like this, without the greatest relief he'd ever experienced.

He felt as her teeth nuzzled the delicate skin at his collarbone, he tensed as he impatiently waited for it to begin.

Then he felt an explosion of ecstasy and lust, as his mind went completely blank. His last thought before he fell into a black-hole of lust was of nothing but Isabella, his love.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2<p>

remember to criticize honestly, how else am I suppose to learn?

Love,

Anastasia


End file.
